Thirteen (episode)
Thirteen 'is an episode of Numberblocks. ''Plot Unlucky Thirteen falls apart whenever anyone mentions his name. Synopsis Ten is eating a banana and a glass of water, when Three appears from behind a tree and surprises her, dropping her snack. Three wants to show Ten a new trick, but whenever she tries, one of her ball buttons fall off. She tries again, but slips on the ball. Ten backs away, but slips on a banana skin. They both crash into each other... 10 + 3 = 13 ...and they become Thirteen! After he counts his 13 blocks, he slips on a banana skin, separating into Ten and Three. They add up to Thirteen again. Thirteen then slips on an empty glass and is separated again. Ten and Three add up again. Thirteen then sees a chicken falling on him. He thinks he's a little unlucky and sings about it. While he sings, many unfortunate events happen, and at the end, a giant piano falls on him as a big finish. '''Lyrics / Trivia ' * Song: Unlucky Number Thirteen *One, Twelve (Both One and Twelve are on the ladder when Thirteen is walking under the ladder) , and Eleven (offscreen,but you can see her football) made a cameo in this episode. *0, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 (or 2, 4-9) are absent in this episode. *List of unlucky things that happened: **Three scaring Ten, making her drop her banana peel and glass **Three dropping her balls **Three stepping on one of her balls and Ten slipping on the banana peel, causing them to make Thirteen **Thirteen slipping on the same banana peel, causing him to split into Ten and Three **Thirteen stepping on Ten's glass (from now on these events cause him to split into Ten and Three, except the ladder) **A chicken dropping on Thirteen **Thirteen crashing into a lamppost **Thirteen stepping into a puddle and slipping **The "don't say 13" card drops onto Thirteen **Thirteen stepping on the same card **Thirteen walking under a ladder *List of unlucky things that ALMOST happened: **Thirteen getting hit by Eleven's football **Thirteen tripping on a rock **Thirteen falling into a hole **Thirteen splitting into Ten and Three, but he says that he's thirsty **Same thing, but he says that it's Thursday **Thirteen getting poked by two birds **Thirteen getting hit by a falling pot **Thirteen tripping on a rug **Thirteen getting hit by a boxing glove, which instead gives him a drink and a calendar showing Thursday **Thirteen getting crushed by an oversized piano *According to the calendar, it's Thursday the 13th, which is REALLY CLOSE to ''Friday the 13th. **It also indicates that this episode might take place on June 2019. *This is the second appearance of a piano in the Learningblocks franchise. The first was Quick. *Three is the smallest number to speak in this episode. Gallery C5184122-1C4A-4486-AAE1-79BB06B8B767.jpeg|Ten eating, while Three plans to startle her 6397FF28-F3D8-49DD-A5D7-A067599382CD.jpeg|"Hi, who am I?" THE NEW NOKIA CHICKEN... OR CUCCO.PNG|A chicken able to split Thirteen into 10 and 3? Is this the new Nokia Chicken/Cucco? 03FD7C64-2F30-4522-B4B4-B1AF46C8D3A4.jpeg|WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS!? it's thursday.jpg|"I say it's Thursday!" Videos Category:Episodes Category:Teens